This invention relates to exercise devices and, more specifically, to exercise devices utilizing weight resistance.
Once type of exercise device that utilizes weight resistance is known as a kettlebells. Kettlebells have traditionally comprised a cast iron weight that looks much like a basketball with a suitcase-type handle attached to the top. It has been used for hundreds of years to provide weight training for the entire body, producing a high degree of strength training as well as an aerobic workout.
A number of kettlebell exercises require the user to perform body movements that cause the weight to fall against the user's forearm as the handle is loosely gripped during the exercise to permit such movement. The force of impact of the weight against the forearm, is quite strong, in that the entire weight of the kettlebell impacts the forearm over a very small contact area. Such impacts, particularly when repetitive, can cause discomfort, bruising and other damage.